Dedicated customer relationship management (CRM) systems are utilized by businesses to interface with existing customers requesting information or solicit future customers with offered services. The CRM operations are managed by a business's internal organization or provided by business process outsourcing (BPO) suppliers specializing in CRM services. Services offering marketing, sales and associated analytics focus on future customers, whereas requests from existing customers regarding a product or service's capability or operability are generally handled by call centers. Call centers are complex operations requiring an efficient connection between a customer or client and a call center agent. The centers include numerous agents and supervisors collocated in compressed accommodations with telephonic and computer equipment. Sufficient employee training, techniques and complex systems are provided to insure inquiries are managed in a professional, productive and efficient manner. Inquiries are submitted using various multi-media and data channels to accommodate customers. Multichannel environments provide customers with the ability to interface with CRM agents in the form of voice, mobile/SMS, email, social networking, web form, interactive voice response (IVR) or other communication methods. Service devices, such as computer workstations, provide access to an inquiring client's account, configuration, or other such information to understand the inquiry and determine a solution if warranted. Workstations are connected to central computers containing customer, services and product data, as well as to administrator computers to provide oversight to the process.
Call center supervisors are tasked with managing agents to maintain efficiency, reliability and monitor agent workload. Sophisticated integrated systems provide the tools required to route an incoming customer request with the appropriate agent as well as measure key attributes associated with the request and agent. Agents are monitored (by supervisors and systems) to insure the agent provides support that meets or exceeds pre-defined expectations. Achievement based compensation systems are employed as a variable pay system that ties the achievement of specific metrics measuring quality and quantity of the agent's performance with compensation. Additionally, agents are monitored to prevent unauthorized recordation or disclosure of sensitive information.
Where sensitive information is exchanged, the connection between requestor and agent is required to be secure to avoid leakage of sensitive information that could be damaging to an individual or entity. Sensitive information comprises, but is not limited to, private, confidential, personal identifiable information (PII), classified, financial or medical information. Exchanges are both inbound (requestor to agent) and outbound (agent to requestor) and can include transmission of audible and visual information. Sensitive information can be exposed using CRM equipment such as a display, speaker or printed hardcopy. Currently, CRM services providing support for sensitive information are located in secure facilities to prevent unauthorized exploitation of the sensitive information. Facilities control physical access using security personnel, identification card readers, biometric authentication, and other such devices at security checkpoints located at entrances and exits. Secure areas are designated and monitored for illicit equipment and employee behavior. Paperless environments are created to prevent recordation and removal of sensitive material. Equipment capable of capturing (e.g., audio recorders and cameras) or transmitting (e.g., cell phones, personal digital assistants and smart phones) sensitive information is prohibited in secure areas. Certified CRM equipment is modified to prevent unauthorized use and/or abuse security policies (e.g., disabling internet access, disabling USB ports, eliminating removable digital data storage devices, etc.). Security cameras, one-way mirrors, call and workstation monitoring are commonplace in CRM facilities. Moreover, CRM systems employing speech analytics technology listen to agent calls in order to identify additional training opportunities and improve agent performance.
Examples of industries requiring customer relationship management services providing support of sensitive information include: medical, insurance, pharmaceutical, legal, financial and banking.
Turnover of call center employees is increasingly problematic due to increased workloads, low skilled workforce, unsafe environment, high stress, low compensation and poor working conditions. Poor lighting, excessive noise, cramped work areas and a lack of privacy exacerbate working conditions. Therefore there exists a need for an improved work environment with facilities to support CRM functions.
The demands of a global marketplace have introduced additional problems. To provide adequate support, customer relationship management facilities are operated and staffed on a 24-hour basis. Some agents are assigned overnight shifts requiring entry and/or exit of the CRM facilities in the middle of the night when crime rates are elevated. To minimize crime, CRM facilities are designed with access controls and cameras in well-lit and staffed parking lots to protect their employees.
Although CRM call center support is used as an example designs herein are applicable to other work environments. The embodiments herein provide the integration of remote work environments, monitoring of workers and data security systems and methods.
Two-way conferencing using secure, modular and movable enclosures are known in the industry. The enclosures are constructed of soundproofing material to prevent unauthorized personnel located outside of the enclosure from hearing conversations held inside the enclosure. Physical access is controlled using locking mechanisms and security features such as magnetic card readers. Equipment security is provided using dedicated equipment lockers or closets to prevent equipment theft. Additionally, metal sensors are used to prevent prohibited physical items from leaving the enclosure.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved system and method for managing sensitive information transactions in an improved remote customer relationship activity workspace.